


a lonely hour

by jedikhaleesi (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jedikhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Morgana is Merlin and Merlin is Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lonely hour

She never thought it would come to this. Never, not once, but of course it did, because the universe constantly conspires against her.

All she wants is for Arthur to be safe. She wants a thousand other things too, but those aren’t as important as keeping her brother safe.

“I loved you,” Merlin says, voice as hard as steel. He used to be so kind, so giving, so loving. It’s her own fault, she supposes.

“I love you too,” Morgana whispers.

“Then why didn’t you help me?” he roars. “You have magic, you knew I had magic, you could have helped me! You had Gaius helping you, but he wouldn’t help me and neither did you!”

Tears are rising to her eyes. She loved him, she still loves him.

He scoffs when she doesn’t answer. “Really, Morgana? You doomed me to a life of running, don’t you get that?”

“I didn’t doom you. You doomed yourself. What were you thinking, running off to Nimueh?”

“Nimueh’s the only one who’s ever helped me!” Merlin yells. “She’s helped me reach my full potential!”

Morgana shakes her head. She’s made so many, many mistakes, and this one is going to ruin her. “Merlin...”

“I’m going to kill you!”

His eyes flash gold and he thrusts out his arm. _“Acwele!”_

She barely manages to dodge the bright burst of light in time, but she sees a few inches of hair fall to the floor out of the corner of her eyes.

“I don’t want to kill you,” she warns him.

“Too bad! I’ll kill Arthur instead!” He grins wickedly. There is no trace of the old Merlin, the one who showed up at her door with a little druid boy; instead, all she sees is evil. _“Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"_

He disappears in a flash.

No, no, no, she thinks desperately. What do I do? He’s going to kill Arthur, and she’ll have no purpose in this life.

No, no, no!

So she does the only thing she can.

_“Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"_

 

All she can see is white, and then she’s standing in the throne room of Camelot, hidden behind a pillar.

Arthur stands up from his throne immediately. “Merlin.”

He smirks at her brother. “Arthur Pendragon. I’m going to kill you.”

“No!” Morgana screams, lunging out from behind her hiding place.

“Morgana-” her brother gasps, surprised. “What-”

She hurls herself onto Merlin, making him fall backwards. “I’m not going to let you kill him!”

Merlin laughs, the force of it shaking her body. “You can’t do that if you’re dead! _Acwele!_ ”

The last thing she sees are Merlin’s golden eyes.

The last thing she hears is Arthur’s drawn-out _“No!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in about 15 minutes. It's super short because I didn't know how to end it (I was actually going to end it much earlier) but then I decided to make it a little bit longer. So, yeah. That was a lovely little drabble/ficlet/whatever.


End file.
